


Tomorrow is not among my problems

by sandorizu



Series: The melody playing on repeat in my head [5]
Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title and the lyrics are from Huominen saa odottaa by Robin, translated by me. </p>
<p>So we got to the stuff. Stuff. Robin is an adult now and well yes, there will be more part(s) after this. I don't think this story is finished yet. There's still so much to say and work their way through. </p>
<p>Thanks again to Venla and Mirka for massive support! The whole sex scene was written on a plane from Helsinki to Tokyo, with people sitting next to me. </p>
<p>So, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	Tomorrow is not among my problems

Jimi had arrived in Berlin a few days before the premiere, to just enjoy the city and visit some historical locations. He was more into ancient history, but who are we kidding, Berlin was a place he'd have to see sooner or later anyway. And Sans Souci was definitely worth the short train ride out to Potsdam. 

He'd been making enough on a couple of small roles and some songs he produced but this was going to be it. If people liked him in this movie he might actually be able to land roles in other international movies. Acting had never really been a dream of his, but he'd always enjoyed it. He would never be able to stop making music though, that was where his heart truly lied.

But the Finnish music business was small and it was so easy to run into people one wanted to avoid. It wasn't that he wanted to stay away from Robin. By now it was more of security thing. As long as he admired him from a distance he could probably stay on his own feet now. He really had Jare to thank for that. 

After enjoying the wonderful mixture of old and new that Berlin had to offer for a few days the premiere was finally here. His schedule was to turn very busy the following day, with several press events during the day and a dinner later in the evening with the whole cast and crew present. The actual premiere would follow the day after that.

There was only one thing worrying him. He knew there was a chance Robin would be present. He was aware he would never be able to avoid the boy forever but this really wasn't a good time to break. So no matter if Robin was there or not Jimi would have to deal with what happened and shine.

Which is exactly what he was repeating to himself at the dinner table 24 hours later as Robin was staring at him from the other side of the room. Jimi was doing his best to ignore how it made him feel both uncomfortable and jittery at the same time. He concentrated on discussing the day's events with his fellow actors. 

There were so many people and sounds around him and after a moment he dared to look in Robin's direction. He was now talking to his table partners and playing with a napkin. He looked so much older, like a man, now. Jimi could see the awkward smile all the way across the room. He felt it all the way in his stomach.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Robin. He wanted it so much. But he had truly hit rock bottom one and a half year earlier and the way up from there had been rocky. And there was still a long way to go. He waited for the day he'd be over Robin and be able to talk to him without having to fear an emotional breakdown. Because he was ashamed of how that teenage boy made him act even after all these years.

He kept stealing glances at Robin throughout the dinner. The way he was practically radiating, dressed amazingly and talking to everyone around him. It hurt a little to think that he'd missed watching Robin grow from that lanky 14 year old into this man. If he only hadn't messed things up he could've been there to watch it.

Jimi wasn't ready to face Robin though. But maybe, after four years, it was finally time he apologized for just running away? When no one was engaging in conversation with him he snuck his hand down his pocket and pulled out the red notebook. It was dirty and barely staying together, with most pages pulled out, but it had served one purpose over the years. It was the place for anything related to Robin.

He tapped his pen against a page for a while, contemplating what to write. He tried to hide all the loose pages with his other hand, hoping that no one would wonder what he was doing. He had no idea where to start, what to write.

Suddenly someone clinked their glass, and everyone went quiet. Jimi was startled by it and didn't notice the loose page that fell to the floor as he quickly stuffed away the notebook, turning his attention to the one now speaking.

In the end he lost all motivation he'd just had, and as he saw Robin turn his gaze towards him he again felt an overwhelming need to get out. As soon as the dinner was over he excused himself and left. He needed air. He could-- He could write Robin a letter later.

♫♫♫

There weren't really word to describe Robin's feelings. He could barely keep his eyes away from Jimi for a moment over the first hour of the dinner. Soon enough though, he realised that the company around him was actually pleasant and he was there for a reason. And since Jimi wasn't meeting his gaze he might as well leave that for later.

But a look every now and then, as often as possibe, was completely okay. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long. Ever since that invitation arrived he'd been counting the days, contemplating what to wear for weeks. Now if he could only get a chance to speak to Jimi alone.

He knew their schedules were busy, especially Jimi's. But after all these years they would have to find some time alone, they just had to. It was easy to smile to these people. There was this massive excitement bubbling inside him, and it had been going for weeks, just getting stronger and stronger. He hoped that all his work and all this time had been worth it. That he'd grown into a man Jimi couldn't resist.

So with a smile on his face he talked to each and everyone in his table, sharing stories, experiences and this-and-that's. He was fully aware that giving a good image to these people could be useful. The glances sent in Jimi's direction were well timed and analyzing. And Jimi looked absolutely stunning. Maybe a bit uncomfortable. But the way his hair was perfectly styled to the side, just suitably messy and the way his shirt draped over his shoulders and arms, showing their shape made up for that. And Jimi's face looked so smooth, shaved perfectly clean. Pulling his eyes away and back to his own table proved to be a challenge every time. 

At one point he could see that Jimi was writing something into a red notebook. Probably suddenly thought of some lyrics, he thought to himself with a smile. Maybe they could write songs together after this. The best times Robin had ever had in the studio were still when they worked on those first two albums of his together, and he doubted that would ever change.

As the dinner neared its end his heart started beating faster and faster and the butterflies started gathering in his stomach. This was it. Once the final speech was given he'd head over to Jimi's table, just greet him like an old friend and say that it'd be nice to talk. That was the plan. Just casual and simple, nothing that could in anyway raise suspicion or cause Jimi trouble.

So when the final speech was over he stood up and thanked his table company. Some were interested in enjoying his company some more, but he politely declined for now, explaining that he would return soon. There were just some old acquaintances he needed to catch up with. Honest truth.

He counted his steps, trying not to rush too obviously and kept his gaze away from his specific destination. Maybe if he said hello to someone on the way it wouldn't look like he was running to Jimi's side? Just as he thought that a vaguely familiar face crossed his path and she greeted him like an old friend. Apparently he'd met her in Frankfurt when he was fourteen.

Every second felt too long though, and he quickly excused himself there too, walking the final metres to Jimi's table.

Only to find Jimi's seat empty and the man nowhere to be seen. He looked around in every directon, biting his lip to keep a sudden wave of panic away from showing on his face.

"Looking for Jimi?"

"Uhh, yes, we, we used to work together some years ago."

"Oh he left right away, said he wasn't feeling well and almost ran out."

A stone settled in Robin's stomach. Jimi had disappeared right away, almost as if he was running away. Maybe he wasn't interested in seeing Robin after all? 

Heavy with disappointment he furrowed his brows, looking down to the floor in an attempt to gather himself enough to leave without looking like a real weird-o.

That's when he saw it. Next to Jimi's chair there was a piece of paper lying on the floor. It looked like a ripped out page from a small note book, slightly crumpled around the edges. He could see there was writing on it.

As he lifted it up and looked at it his heart nearly stopped.

He knew he'd seen this writing before. He knew he'd seen this exact paper before. Several times, in similar short messages. So many notes that he'd never really even considered. They'd been weird, but a lot of fan mail was weird.

But here he was, holding a single, lined piece of paper that could be from nowhere else than Jimi's notebook. And in a handwriting he was sure he recognised.

Whatever disappointment Robin had first felt quickly turned into confusion. It made no sense. Robin was certain that message on the page was about him. But if he was all Jimi thought about, why was he running away? Robin was an adult now, that didn't matter anymore. If Jimi still wanted him, now was the time.

That spread from the gossip magazine flashed before his eyes and he remembered how Jimi could barely stand. He still wondered what had made Jimi start drinking again, and suddenly he was afraid of the truth. 

There was so much to talk about, so much to say. He needed Jimi, he'd waited for this moment for four years, and he wasn't going to let it slip away. If Jimi didn't want anything to do with him then he'd deal with that. But he had to try.

Tomorrow he'd catch him. Even if it was just for a moment.

♫♫♫

"Robin's here. IDK what to do. -Jimi"

"Take it easy, do whatever feels best, man. -Jare"

Jimi stared at his phone. Jare was right of course. But what felt best? How long could he keep running from this? Today he needed to look his best, but he had barely slept at all. As soon as he closed his eyes all he saw was Robin's smiling face. It wasn't the young boy Robin from years before anymore. He'd been exchanged with the handsome young man he'd seen yesterday. With his sharp jawline and broad shoulders.

His thoughts had gone round and round in circles. And maybe those beautiful brown eyes had created the need for an extra shower in the middle of the night. Maybe he'd have to spend another day working hard to keep it all in. But this was an important day. He could do it.

And he did. When he walked out the hotel room he felt he looked amazing. And judging by some of the looks he got on his way to the actual premiere he probably did. 

The premiere went better than he could ever have expected. The interviews went well, he was smiling all the time and he didn't actually run into Robin during the day at all. He concentrated completely on all the people surrounding him and the rest of the cast and even enjoyed watching the movie. Seemed like he'd actually done a good job. Jimi had now officially starred in an internationally successful movie. It felt amazing.

But of course it couldn't last forever. And maybe Jimi didn't even want it to. The interesting part was that as soon as the cocktail party started and he caught sight of Robin he felt a weird sense of relief. Maybe he was hoping for something, maybe that was why he kept glancing in Robin's direction.

As soon as the boy looked back, however, Jimi turned his eyes away and decided that now was the perfect moment to get a drink. Because if he was going to end up talking to Robin he'd need some alcohol in his blood. He really was pathetic, wasn't he?

He picked up one of the many drinks laid out on the table and was about to turn back around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he did turn, he had to look up to meet the person's eyes. They were large and brown.

"Hi Jimi. It's been a while."

Had he looked that tall from across the room? Robin let go of his shoulder and Jimi took a small step backwards, just to put himself on a safer distance. And so he didn't have to look up as much. But he had no idea how to respond. The Jimi who was so good with words just disappeared when it came to this.

"Robin. Yeah..."

Robin grinned and held out his hand, expecting Jimi to shake it. The hand was warm as he took it and the grip was strong. As Robin pulled his hand away again it left something behind. Jimi could feel a small folded piece of paper and he closed his hand around it, looking at Robin questioningly.

"Just thought I'd say hi, but I'll leave you to your fans. See you."

He grinned at Jimi and then suddenly he was just gone. Jimi looked down at his closed hand for a moment or two before quietly slipping the note into his pocket. There was no way he could look at it among this many people. He'd have to go somewhere a bit more private. 

With his heart suddenly beating at double speed he put down his glass and headed to the nearest bathroom. 

As soon as he was behind a locked door he took out the piece of paper again. Leaning against the door of the stall he'd hid inside he stared at it again. There was writing on the outside, and it looked way too familiar. As he unfolded it with shaking hands it felt like his heart was halfway up his throat. It was exactly what he'd thought it was. A page from his notebook, with his own handwriting on the outside. And this wasn't a letter he'd ever sent to Robin. It was the inside however was what made him slide down to the floor as his legs just gave in.

Robin wanted to talk. And he'd seen one of Jimi's unsent letters. He must have figured it all out by now, that Jimi was the one who'd sent all those letters over the years. If he'd ever even seen them, of course. But even if he hadn't, this was enough to show him what a pathetic case Jimi truly was. And how disturbed he was.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned into them. There was really no other choice than facing the boy now. Robin was right, they needed to talk. Jimi would deal with the consequences of that later. It was time for him to see the only person he could think about.

There was no way he could leave the party this early, though. He would have to hold out for at least a couple of hours. He stood up and straightened his shirt and tie. After splashing some cold water on his face he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, but there was nothing to do about that. With a sigh he left the bathroom to deal with the party and his fellow actors.

♫♫♫

Robin had returned to his hotel almost right away after handing over the note. The only person he actually knew at the party was Jimi after all, and he needed their conversation to be a bit more private. Preferably as private as possible.

He knew Jimi still wanted him now, and that was all he could think of. That no matter what Jimi had told himself or for whatever reason he was still staying away, he wanted Robin. He still had feelings for him. So maybe if Robin was lucky this night could come to mean a lot. And if that was the case, Robin wanted to look perfect.

He'd already showered in the morning, but it'd been a long day so a second one felt neccessary. And he had some small modifications to his outfit planned. Good thing hotels were equipped with hair dryers though, dripping wet hair wasn't all that stylish. He sang quietly to himself as he rummaged around, getting ready for Jimi. If he even decided to ever show up. Well of course he would.

One and a half hour later he didn't feel all too sure anymore. He was sitting on the hotel bed, constantly shifting, as there was no way he could sit still at a time like this. With every second that passed he became more and more sure that Jimi wouldn't show up at all. It felt like a hole was growing in his chest. This was supposed to be it, Jimi was supposed to come and they were supposed to talk. Hopefully at least be friends again.

His thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the hotel room phone. He nearly fell over when he rushed over and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Packalen, a Mr. Hiekkanen is here to see you. May I send him up?"

"Y-yes. Please do!"

"Thank you, he will be there in a moment."

"Thanks!"

As soon as the phone call was over Robin was jumping around just like he used to when he was an overexcited kid. He threw himself backwards on to the bed and grinned up into the ceiling. Jimi came after all. That had to mean something. Just as quickly he was off the bed and on his feet again and ran to the bathroom. One more quick check in the mirror. He supposed he looked as good as he could. His shirt was turqoise, Jimi's favorite colour, and it had been a conscious choice. Underneath it he was wearing Jimi's old superman t-shirt. He truly hoped he'd get a reason to show it. But even if not, it was comforting.

Then there was a knock on his door. It was as if the sound stopped Robin's heart from beating. If he'd just been running around, he now took one step at a time, desperately trying to calm down just a little bit before reaching the door.

As he opened the door his eyes found Jimi's. They looked so unsure, and it was like he was trying to avoid eye contact with Robin. Robin just stared at him without a word though. Stared at those beautiful blue grey eyes he'd missed so much. And then Jimi stared back and their eyes met.

"Robin..."

And suddenly Robin was reaching out, grabbing Jimi's tie and pulling him inside without a word. Jimi stumbled after him and Robin turned and closed the door behind them with his back, leaning into it. Then he pulled Jimi closer again and leaned down and kissed him. It was forceful and Jimi gasped in surprise against his lips. Robin only needed to move his lips once more however, before Jimi was kissing back. 

This was nothing like any kiss they'd ever shared. There was nothing sweet nor innocent about this kiss. Robin couldn't help it, Jimi was right there in front of him. The kiss deepened as Robin licked Jimi's lips, getting him to open his lips enough for their tongues to meet. It was intoxicating. Jimi tasted faintly of alcohol and as Robin bit softly on his lip Jimi groaned softly and bit back,

Robin's hand travelled up to Jimi's hair, stroking over the shaved half as he withdrew from the kiss only to leave a trail of kisses along Jimi's neck. He nipped at the skin right above Jimi's shirt collar before breathing in the shorter man's scent. Jimi muttered something unintelligible and moved his hands up Robin's back. Robin's other hand came up and started working on Jimi's top button. He wanted to see more of that beautiful neck. He hummed into Jimi's skin.

Then quite suddenly Jimi pushed closer, pressing Robin tightly against the door. He leaned up, mouth right next to Robin's ear and whispered.

"Slow down, we need to talk."

Then he pulled away and stepped over to the bed to sit down on the edge. Robin stayed by the door for a few moments later catching his breath. He'd completely lost control, it was almost embarrassing. What if Jimi had minded? That could have been quite problematic. Bur Jimi had kissed him back. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door, just breathing for a few more seconds. Jimi had kissed him back.

Robin followed Jimi to the bed, sitting down next to him, with just a few inches between them. Jimi was leaning his elbows on his knees, staring at the weirdly patterned rug. 

"You sent all those letters", Robin said after a minute of just staring at Jimi. Jimi looked up at him and smiled almost sadly.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Why didn't you sign them? I've been waiting for you to contact me all this time."

There was a sigh.

"I was never going to contact you."

"But… You said you think of me."

"Yeah. I do. All the fucking time."

Robin furrowed his brows, expressing the confusion he felt.

"Why?"

"Same reason why I left. You have a life to live, Robin."

The words sounded practiced. Like they'd been said time and time again like a mantra. Like Jimi had told himself that so many times that he was completely convinced by it. That Robin was better off without having anything to do with Jimi. That Jimi was somehow bad for Robin. Maybe he even blamed himself for their times together.

"Jimi."

Jimi nodded, without raising his eyes.

"Look at me"

It took a few seconds, but Jimi complied. He didn't turn his body an inch, only his head was now facing Robin's direction. He was biting his lower lip and his shoulders were tense. His whole posture screamed that even just sitting there was incredibly hard.

"There was one time, when I thought I was over you, but then I sort of, woke like from a dream." Robin was playing with his fingers as he talked, eyes locked on Jimi's face. "And my only goal, ever since you left, has been to grow up and succeed. For you. Jimi, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

He lifted his hand to his own shirt collar and loosened the tie, before pulling it off all the way. Jimi's eyes followed his every movement and his fingers continued with the top buttons of his shirt, slowly travelling lower. Jimi bit his lip harder and clenched his fists, trying to convince himself to pull his eyes away but finding it impossible. As the shirt slowly opened Robin said;

"I'm not that child anymore, Jimi. It's not wrong anymore."

The turqoise shirt was now open all the way down and Robin proceeded to pull it off, revealing the t-shirt he wore underneath. Jimi gasped in surprise as his eyes registered what shirt it was Robin was wearing. A shirt he hadn't seen in over four years. All this time Robin had it? All this time he'd kept it? Jimi just stared, there was so much to take in. So much he didn't get. But Robin had kept his shirt. He lifted his eyes back to Robin's face and Robin was smiling. 

Jimi moved his hand off his lap, let it cross the few inches between them that now felt far too many. He touched the shirt on Robin's chest and moved it slowly up to his collar bones and out across his shoulder, stroking both the shirt and Robin underneath it. Robin swallowed. 

Robin's shoulders were wide. When he swallowed his adam's apple could clearly be seen and it was completely mesmerizing. The way his strong jaw continued onto a broad neck covered in completely smooth skin that was a few shades darker than Jimi's was beautiful. The shirt was far too tight on Robin's now much larger frame. He was both a lot taller and generally larger than Jimi now. The years had been really good to him. Robin lifted one of his surprisingly large hands up, trailing up along Jimi's arm and up to his hair again. 

"Now I know what these feelings mean."

And that was all it took. All of Jimi's defences and walls just melted away. This was his Robin, the Robin he'd loved and missed for years, but could never touch. Here he was, now legally an adult and still harboring those feelings Jimi had been so sure weren't anything else than brotherly admiration. They were all real.

His hand on Robin's shoulder pulled him closer, and Robin was quick to react. Their bodies were now facing each other at a slightly akward angle, but as their lips met again neither noticed that. All that mattered was how their lips fit together and to taste every corner of the other's mouth. Now there was a bit more consideration involved than earlier, the movements quickly got coordinated. But there was nothing calm about it.

Soon Robin was leaning into Jimi, turning him a little and pushing him backwards, down onto the bed. Jimi gladly went, pulling Robin down with him. The younger man crawled on top of the shorter Jimi and their lips met again. Hands started roaming around more bravely, one of Jimi's slipping inside his shirt on Robin's body. Robin was quick to join in, hands already working on the buttons of Jimi's shirt. He wanted skin. At the one time an already shirtless Jimi would have been perfect he was of course wearing something with way too many buttons.

He had never realised how hard it could be to open someone else's buttons and soon he withdrew from the kiss and groaned in frustration into Jimi's shoulder. Jimi chuckled, clearly amused by Robin's frustration, and pulled up Robin's shirt, causing the younger man to have to lift his arms. Soon it was thrown somewhere on the floor and Jimi shifted to help with his own buttons. 

"Still so impatient."

"I never said I'd changed," Robin mumbled.

"I'm happy you didn't."

And then then Jimi's shirt was open and gone and Robin latched his lips onto Jimi's neck. He nipped and licked the skin, trailing downwards and sucking a bit here and there. Jimi's skin tasted salty and smelled wonderful. There had always been something about Jimi's neck, Robin had never been sure what it was, but it was hypnotizing. It had been a frequent image in his mind during lonely nights. 

One of Jimi's hands was in his hair and the other one was stroking along Robin's side and onto his back. Robin shifted just a bit, spreading Jimi's legs enough for him to fit perfectly between them, causing their groins to touch. Jimi gasped at the sudden friction, both of them already quite hard and the touch only sending more blood to the general direction of their hips. 

Then Robin literally grinded their hips together, causing them both to groan louder than expected. And so they were chuckling, Jimi's mouth so close to Robin's ear, the sound and warm breath sending shivers down his spine. There was no need to hurry, they'd waited for so long to touch each other like this. So much denial. But as they grinded against each other, both breathing fast and mouths kissing, licking and biting each other wherever they reached they were aware that this wouldn't last long. 

Every skin cell Jimi's hands touched was set on fire and soon the only thing Robin could think of was that they needed to get out of their trousers. His hand reached in between them to work on this problem, and soon Jimi lifted his hips to help him. Robin did note the pleasant surprise of lack of underwear, but quickly continued with his own pair, Jimi's hands already pulling at them. Here there was a pair of boxers to remove too though, but they were removed in the same effort.

All clothes now on the floor the two concentrated completely on each other again. Breaths were ragged and the moans came frequently as they kept grinding and moving against each other. Robin let his tongue trail lower down onto Jimi's chest and found another place his mind had often wandered to. Jimi arched beneath him as he bit down softly on a nipple. Robin had been fascinated with Jimi's nipples. There was quite enough of picture material showing them, but despite both Jimi's skin and his hair being so very light his nipples were quite dark. Robin liked it.

So did Jimi, and as Robin kept licking and sucking he felt his orgasm growing closer. As he gasped and arched his back again Robin caught onto it, and reached down to stroke Jimi's cock. It didn't take many strokes before Jimi came onto Robin's hand and mumbling his name over and over again. 

When Jimi found himself breathing a bit more normally again he kissed whatever he could first find of Robin. That was his cheek as Robin was watching him closely, pupils completely dilated and breathing open mouthed. Jimi could feel Robin was still hard against him and with a smile pushed Robin over and rolled on top of him. Sliding down he left a trail of kisses along Robin's chest and Robin's hands quickly nestled into his hair like they belonged there. Maybe they did.

As Jimi blew cold air onto Robin's cock the grip on his hair tightened and Robin hissed. It turned into a groan when Jimi's tongue came out to lick and soon Robin was a mess of moans and groans as Jimi sucked and licked tongue swirling along Robin. Jimi knew he wasn't very good at this, he didn't have much experience, but it seemed to be very much good enough for Robin. 

"…Jimi--"

Jimi pulled back and let his hand take over as he wanted to watch Robin as well. And as Robin reached the edge Jimi couldn't have pulled his eyes away even if the room next door had exploded. The pure bliss on Robin's face was simply beautiful and Jimi felt so warm inside as he thought that he did that. Robin looked that way because Jimi touched him. Maybe this was insane and still completely wrong, but it was also beautiful and perfect. 

He laid back down next to Robin and Robin rolled over, placing an arm over Jimi. 

"We're messy."

"I feel too good to get up."

Robin grinned and shifted closer, placing his head under Jimi's chin. His mind was still stuck somewhere in a post-orgasmic haze but Jimi was right there with him and maybe he was a snuggler. He sighed happily into Jimi's skin.

"One moment a time. Tomorrow can wait," he mumbled as he fell asleep, Jimi's arms around him.

♫♫♫

Robin woke up hot and sticky and quite simply disgusting, but possibly the happiest he had felt in years. At some point during the night he had turned away from Jimi, but he could feel Jimi's hand on his waist, holding him close. He smiled to himself and covered it with his own hand, entwining their fingers.

"You're awake."

Robin rolled over and was greeted by Jimi resting on his elbow, watching him.

"Mm-m, been staring for long?" He smirked.

"No, and I'm just thinking."

"What about?", Robin asked and shifted closer, resuming the same position they'd had when he fell asleep. As close to each other as possible, with their legs tangled. Robin's hand in Jimi's hair. That's how they fit together perfectly, like pieces from a puzzle. Jimi sighed, however.

"Just-- things. This."

"Not yet, I demand breakfast first."

At that Jimi chuckled. Soon they got off the bed and took a well needed shower together. They washed each other and that easily escalated into other touches. Afterwards Robin joked that that was one more thing of his things-to-do-before-I-die-list. Jimi wondered how he could have a girlfriend for over a year and never have sex in the shower. He was rewarded with a blush. 

Once they were all dried and dressed (Jimi in Robin's t-shirt this time) Robin grabbed the room service menus off the wall and sat down. 

"Now then lets see. I think sushi."

"For breakfast?"

"Yes."

"I'll just have some bread or something, thanks."

"Whatever you say," Robin said with a wink and headed off to the phone to make the call with a small smirk on his lips. It didn't take long and when he returned he leaned down and gave Jimi a quick kiss. He grabbed Jimi's hand and pulled him up with surprising strength.

"Come on, the table is better."

So that was where they relocated to, one on each side of the table in chairs that were more than comfortable enough. They were silent for a little while, both contemplating what to say or where to start. In the end Robin broke the silence.

"I'm not letting you go again."

Jimi looked up and their eyes met. They stayed that way for a little while, just looking each other in the eyes and Robin made sure to not be the one to give in and turn his eyes away first. He didn't. In the end Jimi sighed and looked back down.

"Are you really sure? You must realise that even if years go by there'll still always be seventeen years between us. It will never change. You need to think about that."

"I have. For four years."

He was silent for a little while before continuing.

"Jimi, there's no me without you. You shaped me into what I am even when you weren't there. It's always about you. I told you back then that I'd wait and I still would, if I have to. I don't think I would've made it this far without you as my motivation."

Jimi was biting his lip, his eyes suddenly quite wet.

"You would. Because you're so amazing."

"Whatever you say," Robin laughed at that. He wasn't really sure how to continue but he was lucky enough that a knock on the door interrupted the silence.

"Must be our breakfast! I'll go get it!", Robin said as he got up and headed off to open the door. He almost ran all the way there, smile growing as he reached the door and opened it. He was handed their breakfast on two trays but he quickly discarded his own one on the closest table. It wasn't very relevant right now, what he needed was what he'd ordered for Jimi.

He hid the tray behind his back and walked back to the table, to stand right in front of Jimi. Jimi looked up with a confused look and Robin grinned back down at him. 

"So would you stop being such a twat and…" 

He pulled out the tray filled with a mozzarella salad, the tomatoes shaped into a large heart in the middle of the mozzarella and held it out for Jimi.

"…be with me already?"

Jimi looked at the salad, then at Robin and then back down at the salad again. Then he broke out into laughter, almost bending over in his chair. Robin blinked a couple of times, put down the salad on the table and started laughing too. Suddenly the laughing Jimi leaned forward and rested his head against Robin's stomach, his whole body shaking from the chuckles. Robin put a hand in his hair, stroking through it, and as Jimi pulled back a little he bended over and rested his forehead against Jimis.

"You silly, stupid thing," Jimi said and kissed him. The position was far from comfortable, but Jimi's kiss was eager and determined and Robin completely melted into it. Soon he was sitting on Jimi's lap with Jimi's arms around his waist. 

"It'll have to stay secret, it won't be easy. I'll be honest, I'm afraid," Jimi mumbled against his lips.

"Don't be, I'm not. One moment at a time."

The breakfast wasn't eaten until quite a while later.

♫♫♫

_I have my own road I was born to walk_  
 _I'll see where the stream takes me when I get there_  
 _Though the future tries to mess with my head_  
 _I won't think about it today_

_I live a moment at a time_  
 _Tomorrow will have to wait_  
 _You can't predict the future_  
 _Tomorrow will have to wait_  


♫♫♫

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics are from Huominen saa odottaa by Robin, translated by me. 
> 
> So we got to the stuff. Stuff. Robin is an adult now and well yes, there will be more part(s) after this. I don't think this story is finished yet. There's still so much to say and work their way through. 
> 
> Thanks again to Venla and Mirka for massive support! The whole sex scene was written on a plane from Helsinki to Tokyo, with people sitting next to me. 
> 
> So, I hope you liked it!


End file.
